DenNor
by Sir-ShipsAlot
Summary: DenNor lemon one shot. Please comment.


**I do not own hetalia or it's characters. Contains yaoi, don't like, don't read. Otherwise I hope you enjoy. ( ^ω^ )**

* * *

><p>I sit in the living room reading a classic novel. Or at least trying to. A idiotic spiky haired blond who happens to be my boyfriend keeps bothering me. This however is nothing new.. Denmark always finds ways to annoy me by being obnoxious and not leaving me alone.<p>

"Norge why are you always so cold to me." Denmark asks letting out a wine.

"Go away." I reply not lifting my head from my book. I shoo him with my hand.

"Hey, wanna do it?~" He purrs in my ear putting his hands on my shoulders. Did he not just hear what I said!? I drop my book on my lap and bring my arms to his chest in order to push him away.

"No. Get off me." Despite my protests he continued to get closer to me. "Idiot! You can't just have sex whenever you want!" I said raising my voice. Idiot were in a space where anyone can walk in and see us. Other than the fact that he is extremely bossy he's taller than me. Which is annoying because, it makes it harder to stop him.

"Don't make me summon up a troll to kick your ass." I threaten.

"You really shouldn't try to ignore me Norway." He says his voice sharp. Who's ignoring who?! Did you not just hear what I said?

His face leans in closer to mine. Before I have time to react his lips are on mine. My face heats up but I soon relax and kiss back. My hands that were pressed against his chest turning into fists as I hold onto his shirt.

His touch is familiar and comforting. Although I would hate to say it aloud I love it when he touches me.

I let his tongue explore my mouth and shiver when I feel his hand lift up under my shirt.

Iceland opens the door walking into the room. "Hey Onii-chan have you seen Mr. Puffin-... wow ok, sorry, I'll go now." Iceland says turning on his heals leaving as soon as he came. Oh no! I've corrupted little Iceland's innocent child mind! (He's a adult I'm sure he's fine.)

"We can't just do it where anyone can walk in!" I say as I regain my senses. Denmark doesn't seemed bothered at all that Iceland just walked in on us. I jerk on his tie to make him get off me. I hear him say ow and he rubs his neck.

"Meaning you _do _want to do it." Denmark says giving me his characteristic grin. Shit that is what I said, but not what I meant. Not that I don't want to but the fact that he thinks can have sex whenever he wants is annoying.

"N-No! That's not what I-" I'm cut off as Denmark lifts me up tossing me over his shoulder. "W-what are you doing?!" I say struggling as he carries me out into the hall.

"Taking you to my room, I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk." He replies smirking.

"Cocky jævel." I mumble. I continue struggling and feel Denmark slap my ass. "Ow!" I try turning to cover my butt. But he smacks me again. I stop struggling but only to stop him from hitting my ass. This is humiliating, although I keep my stoic expression.

My arms hang and all I can see is behind us and Denmark's backside. Not a bad view, but I'm still annoyed.

Within moments we're in Denmark's bedroom. He closes the door and I hear the click of the lock. He harshly tosses me onto the bed and the mattress cushions my fall as I land on my back.

Denmark removes his shirt tossing it to the floor and climbs on top of me. His hands holding my wrist above my head. "Denmar-" His lips smash into mine again, more roughly than they had before.

I instinctively kiss him back, my mouth fitting with his I let out a moan which makes him smirk into the kiss. His hands letting go of my wrist he begins taking off my shirt. Once my shirt is off I bring my hands up into his hair, gripping onto the golden strands lightly.

He pulls away and moves to my ear. "I'll make it so ye won't ignore me anymore.~" He said sending shivers through me.

His lips moved down to my collar bone. He begins trailing kisses down my body sending shivers though me. He stops at my chest, putting his mouth to my nipples, and begins to suck. Using a free hand to play with the other.

"S-stop. I-I'm not a girl!" I say between pants. I mean for it to come out more like an order, but instead it comes out as a whine.

"But ye still like it here~" Denmark says hinting lower, noticing my pants have begun to tighten, and continues despite what I'd said. He bites just above my nipple leaving a mark on my skin and I wince.

I fell a gentle tug on my curl, a wave of pleasure shoots through me. I'm unable to hold back. He knows my curl is sensitive!

A moan escapes my mouth and I quickly cover it, bringing the back of my hand to my mouth. I feel his hand grip on mine, pulling my hand from my mouth.

"I want to hear your moans." He says, his voice is hoarse. His eyes look into mine and I can tell by his expression he's having a hard time holding back. Although I can't say my state is any better.

Moving down lower, I don't stop him as Denmark removes my pants along with my boxers. I feel my face begin to heat up. Looking at me Denmark smiles in satisfaction at wiping away my usual emotionless expression.

Holding my member he begins to lick, causing me to grow harder than I had already been. He takes me in his mouth and I exhale small moans. Denmark continues to suck and lick and I feel I'm soon going to release.

"I'm going to- ah!" I come into Denmark's mouth and he swallows all of it. I can't believe I came so fast.. He looks up at me again licking his lips.

"You came fast, you're really enjoying this aren't you Norge~"

Saying nothing I turn my head not wanting him to see my face. I'm probably flushed like an idiot. His face is flushed and he has a stupid expression on his face. But he is hot.

"You're so cute when yer flushed~!" Denmark exclaims smiling. Idiot making that expression, I really can't wait much longer.

I feel my body being moved suddenly as I am jerked onto my back and let out a gasp. He presses his fingers against my hole teasingly making me clutch onto the sheets with anticipation. A finger enters me from behind and I feel warm pleasure go through me.

Inserting a second finger Denmark moves his fingers. I let out a moan and loosened my grip on the sheets. He continued teasing me with his fingers, obviously trying to drag it out for as long as possible to torture me. This is probably for ignoring him.

"S-stop teasing me!" I manage to say just loud enough for him to hear.

"What do you want me to do?~" Denmark purrs seductively and pulls his fingers out.

"I want you inside me." I say in a low voice although I know he heard me.

"Say it louder~ so that everyone hears."

"I want you to fuck me hard Denmark!" I say practically yelling. Denmark seems taken back by the outburst, obviously not expecting me to actually yell. And I wouldn't of if he hadn't gotten me in this despite stare. But he's back to regular within a second. But the others probably heard, and I doubt they are ever going to let it go.

"Good boy. Now raise your hips." I raise my hips obediently just as Denmark said and feel his hands grab onto my waist. He quickly enters me, not even giving a warning.

"Ahhhhhhh!" His cock is fully inside me. Shots of pain shoot through me. It hurts! He entered me too fast. Water starts to collect in my eyes. I let out a moan as the pain starts to turn to pleasure. I can feel myself growing harder.

"Does it hurt?" Denmark asks, I shake my head. "I'm gonna move then." Before I could react Denmark had started thrusting into me. I couldn't hold back my moans as he went deep inside me.

As he quickened the pace my legs gave out from the pleasure but Denmark continued to hold up my hips. His hands are most likely going to leave bruises. He quickened the pace slamming into me. I can't hold it any longer, I'm gonna cum.

"D-Denmark." I say through pants and moans, although before I am able to release, his hand grabs my member, his thumb holding the tip to keep me from coming.

"Let's see how long you can last~." He said going deeper inside of me.

"N-No, ah~" I felt my member start to ache.

Pulling out, Denmark turned me onto my back so he could see my face. "Spread yer legs." I did as told, wanting him back inside me. He thrust back into me hard making me scream.

"D-Denmark please let me cum~!" I said through watered eyes, my face is flushed and my body sweating from the heat. My arms wrap around his back my nails digging into his skin.

Denmark can hardly hold himself out much longer himself. Thrusting in and out a few more times he lets out a moan as he orgasms inside of me.

He removes his hand, causing me to cum all over my chest and stomach "Ahhh~."

Leaning in closer his lips moved back down onto mine, more gently then the previous kiss. I parted my lips and his tongue entered my mouth. I let out a moan, moving my tongue along with his.

"Wanna go again?~" Denmark asks. He's hard again already?! Although he asked I have a feeling even if I say no he will anyway. Making his question pointless.

"No, wait-" He entered me fast again not letting me finish. His hands grabbed my wrist holding them over my head.

He started moving fast causing a scream of pain and pleasure to escape me. Water started to gather in my eyes again. "N-No stop. Denmark, ah~!"

His lips came down to kiss the salty tears away from my eyes in comfort. My face heated up. I want him to kiss me again, but I would hate to say it.

"Kiss me." I say despite hating having to say things like that aloud. His mouth soon covers mine and I let out a moan.

"I love you." Denmark says as he thrust into me. I feel myself start to grow harder as I let out pants and moans.

"You too." I reply. He hits my spot making me arch my back and moan. Seeing this Denmark continues to aim for that spot.

I look up at Denmark's face, he's flushed and I can tell he feels just as good as I do. I'm on the verge of hitting my climax again, and I can see he is to.

His thrust start to slow down causing me to unintentionally let out a whine for more. He picks up the pace again and after a few last thrusts he climaxes. I to climax as he pulls out of me.

I could feel his cum from inside me start to leak out. He came inside me twice. My behind started to ache I doubt I can walk.

"It's leaking." I said bringing my hand down to hint at my entrance. I felt his seamen sticky on my fingers.

He picked me up again (bridal style) but I didn't struggle this time. Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck and let him carry me into the bathroom attached to his room.

"Yer so cute Nor~!" He said setting me in the shower, I felt my face heat up. Once he set me down he grabbed onto my arm again to keep me from falling. Damn idiot, he went to hard! I can't even stand. Well he did say he would fuck me till I couldn't walk..

"Didn't I tell you, you wouldn't be able to walk." Denmark said talking my silver cross hair pin and putting on the counter. My hair fell down in front of my face.

He turned the water on and stepped in the shower with me. "I didn't think you meant it literally." I mumbled looking down I noticed he was hard again, I don't say anything.

Denmark turned me around and I held onto to shower railing to keep from falling.

"W-What are you doing? I can clean it myself." I said.

"Okay then." Denmark said taking a step back, he stood watching. Does he plan to just stand there and watch? My face turns red. I'd prefer if he looked away, although he's in a shower with me. There's not really anywhere else to look.

Reaching down with one hand while the other one holds me up, I stick a finger in and fell his cum pour out of me. I let out a moan but immediately bite it back. My insides are still sensitive from having Denmark inside me.

I start to move my finger, getting the cum to leak out. I try holding back the moans letting out pants, it's obvious I'm holding back. I begin to grow hard, I need more inside of me.

Inserting two fingers I move my hips along with the thrusts of my fingers. I give up on holding back my moans letting them escape. "Denmark.~" As I call his name I feel both my hands taken as I am pined against the wall.

"Yer really greedy aren't you Norge~." Denmark purrs in my ear.

"It's your fault." I feel his erection press against me, making me shiver.

"What do you want Norge?"

"You already know." I reply, why does he have to tease me?

"I want you to say it." Denmark said his voice hoarse and hot.

"I want your cock inside me." I say pushing my behind into his member. I know he can't hold back anymore.

My actions must of pushed him over the edge because he started entering me and was fully inside within a matter of seconds. I threw my head back letting out a moan, my hair, wet, stuck to my face.

The aching pain in my hips and vital regions was replaced by pleasure again. Although I knew that after this they would only hurt more. The fact that he was huge didn't help the fact that it would hurt, although at the moment his size is bringing me pleasure.

He starts moving slowly, thrusting deep into me. I gave a whimpering moan, moving my hips in flow with Denmark's. "Raskere! Danmark knulle meg hardt!" I say over the sound of the pouring water of the shower.

Obliging to my request Denmark moves faster, although carful that I don't fall. He moves a hand down to my torso to keep me standing.

The sound of the shower muffles my pants and moans, although they can still be heard.

~_Meanwhile down stairs_~

"Ó minn Guð." Iceland said hearing the commotion from upstairs. Couldn't they at least _try _to keep it down? Honestly what is with this family. Walking into the kitchen Iceland stopped. "Halló love~."

There she was the perfect woman of white. No one could beat her, she was a goddess in his eyes. Walking up to her she didn't move. He kissed her cool smooth surface, and stroked her body.

Opening her door he began to empty her. Once fully empty Iceland went inside.

"What are you doing?" He heard Finland ask. Turning he noticed Sweden was carrying him.

"Hvað í fjandanum?! Knock before entering! We were about to get intimate but then you homosexuals ruined the mood!"

"You were cl'mbing 'nto the fr'dge." Sweden stated staring at Iceland.

"This is what a normal relationship is like!" Iceland said shutting fridge's door not wanting them to see 'her' insides.

"I'm pretty sure that's not normal. Do you need help?" Finland asked concerned.

"No I don't need help now if you'll excuse me! We are going elsewhere!" Iceland said picking up the fridge and walking out the hall into the direction of his bedroom. Leaving the other two stunned.

"He needs help." Finland said and Sweden nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

(Sorry if their not accurate I used a translator. I don't actually speak any Nortic languages.)

-Cocky jævel. = Cocky bastard.

-Raskere! Danmark knulle meg hardt! = Faster! Denmark fuck me hard!

-Ó minn Guð. = Oh my god

-Hvað í fjandanum = What the hell


End file.
